


Tumblr Fills

by locales



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Road Trips, Roommates, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locales/pseuds/locales
Summary: Short fills for 3 Sentence Prompts. Various pairs, starting with some ScottSteve aka AntShield.





	1. Ants in the Nest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordsmisleadinghere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmisleadinghere/gifts).



> Please lemme know if I forgot to tag anything!

Steve surveys the packed boxes piled up high, his roommate’s shock of brown hair jerking up and down among them, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like “Ants”.

“Nothing to worry about, Mr Lang-Rogers,” Scott tries his best to sound chipper, giving Steve a quick salute, “Maggie and Paxton really underestimated the amount of bubble wrap they needed”.

Steve swoops in and loops his hands around Scott’s neck from the back, tucking his head above his, surveying the damage, thinking about how perfect their housewarming present was, a few stray ants crawling around, the small handful of dirt he’s never seen before and he can’t stop the guffaws that escape him, much to Scott’s consternation, “Whatever you say, Mr Lang-Rogers, whatever you say”, loving the sweet way his name now rolled off his tongue and sat in his heart.


	2. Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road Trip AU, 3 sentences.

Scott briefly looks up at the rear view mirror to check that the combined lump of Steve and Cassie was still under the blanket, amused for the hundredth time at Cassie’s insistence that she wasn’t jet-lagged and that she could drive them from the airport to New Asgard where Hope now resided with Val, a decade after the Blip, his eyes trained on the road slick with rain, the dusk falling in violent swirls of violet and orange all around him.

The order of the day sometimes, when his duties as Dad and Husband and Avenger and a dozen other roles he loved to be fell away, were thoughts: Cassie all alone for those five years, his Peanut growing up, fending for herself, all milestones big and small he missed, the odd hodge-podge family that Scott had found and introduced to her gone, along with himself too, the incredible guilt and “what-ifs” about nightmare scenarios where he was still swimming somewhere in quantum eddies, thoughts that made him shrink in on himself, the weight settling over him suffocating.

Steve stirs, mumbling a, “Not the chicken, Wilson,” his hair adorably sleep-mussed, the still-golden strands picking up sunset hues and Scott moves onto more hopeful thoughts, settling into the steady whir of their little rented car moving forward, comfortable in the knowledge that his family was safe right there with him and elsewhere too, all the people he started with and picked up along the way, and that there were always roses ahead, along with the rain sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Run. On. Sentences. 😂.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see any pairs or more AntShield, leave a prompt here in the comments or HMU on tumblr at @cr3vs. 
> 
> Thank you for reading 😇!


End file.
